Bacon
by Seddie is my Life
Summary: a oneshot about Sam and Freddie. this is after they broke up in ILove You (the story is better than the summary)
1. Bacon Freddie

**Hey guys! This is the first fanfiction I made. It is just a oneshot about Sam and Freddie. I hope you guys like it! And please review if you like it or if you don't like it. (please no harsh comments this is my first). (this is all in Freddie's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly, if I would iCarly would still be on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bacon.**

I was just updating the iCarly site when Sam came stormed through the door. 'hey Sam' I said 'No time Benson!' she yelled to me. 'I need bacon NOW' Sam ran over to the fridge and pulled out a large bag of bacon. I sat back down to update the site further, when I got a text from my mum **I have to go to your sick aunt. I will not be back until tomorrow. Please don't forget to take your tick baths! I will call you tonight. Much love Mommy. **I looked up and saw that Carly was reading over my shoulder. 'Great!' She said 'Sam and I were planning to have a sleepover tonight! Now you can come too!' 'um sure' I said before I turned to the kitchen to see that Sam was gone. 'where is Sam by the way?' 'upstairs changing her clothes' Carly told me. Just when Carly said that Sam walked down looking beautiful as always. 'do you guys want to go to the smoothie?' she asked. We nodded and followed her downstairs.

Me and Sam sat down at a table while Carly got the smoothies. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today. She looked beautiful everyday though. Her soft shining blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes and the pink soft lips that he missed to kiss so much. Yes it was true I still liked Sam. I never stopped liking her. 'watcha looking at Benson?' Sam asked raising an eyebrow. 'nothing' I said lamely. 'whatever' she shrugged. 'so you're also staying over at Carly's tonight?' 'yeah my mum is finally out of town for a day so Carly asked if I could' Freddie explained. Carly came back with the smoothies 'T-Bo told me that the store is closing in 15 minutes because he is going deep sea diving with Spencer, so I figured we could head home now and order a pizza or something.'

Sam and I agreed and started to walk back.

Later that night we were laying on the couch. 'let's get changed Sam, Freddie you can change in Spencer's room if you want to.' I nodded. 'I don't have any clothes with me, can you loan me some Carls?' Sam asked Carly as they walked to the stairs. 'sure' Carly nodded.

When we all got changed and we were back in the living room. We decided to play truth or dare.

'okay, I'm first!' Carly said excitedly. 'Freddie, truth or dare.' 'truth' I chose. I didn't like dares . when I was little I chose dares sometimes but everyone would make me do something gross. 'okay, does your mum has some kind of disease that makes her that crazy or is she just a weirdo?' Carly asked me. Stupid question, I thought. 'she is just a weirdo' I answered. 'Sam, truth or dare?' 'gimme a dare' she smirked. 'eat a entire ham in 5 minutes' 'hmm that's going to be a hard one, my record is 6 minutes and 31 seconds. We all ran to the kitchen.

10 minutes , a new record, an entire ham and a few questions later it was Carly's turn again. she asked Sam and Sam chose truth, 'what would you choose if you could choose between Bacon and Freddie?' Sam and I were shocked by the question. After she thought about it for some times she said 'Bacon! Of course.' I was hurt by her answer, I know we broke up but still, at least i knew for sure that Sam didn't love me back now. Carly saw the look in my eyes and decided it was time to end the game. 'wow, its already 1 AM! We should get to sleep' she said. We all said goodnight and fell asleep

A few hours later I woke up because I heard noise in the kitchen. I walked over to see what it was.

It was Sam looking through the fridge. 'hey watcha doing?' I asked. Sam looked up and said 'just thought it was time for a midnight bacon snack' when I heard the word bacon I felt my sadness return. Carefully I asked her ' did you really mean it? What you said about me and bacon?'

Sam didn't say anything. She sat down on the couch and started eating. I followed her and also sat down. I noticed that Carly wasn't on the couch anymore, she must have gone to her room. 'so you meant it?' I tried again realizing that she hasn't given me an answer yet. I heard her sigh. 'no' she said. I looked at her shocked before I could say anything she kissed me. I kissed her back. After a few minutes she pulled back. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have d-done that. I-I think that I should go.' She stood up from the couch and walked to the door. But I pulled her back. I couldn't let her go again. and I started kissing her again. when we stopped she asked 'b-but I thought you loved Carly again?' 'no I don't' where was she talking about ? "is it too late for you to love me?'' she mimicked. 'Carly told me everything Benson.' 'I did that to get over you.. it didn't work though. I love you Sam, please believe me!' after a long silence she said 'I love you too' I smiled. 'so do you want to be my girlfriend again?' I asked her. 'yes I want to' we started to make out again. I missed her so much. She pulled back and said 'you are way better than bacon' I smiled and kissed her on her nose. I loved this girl so much. And this time I will not let her go. Not ever

**I really hope you guys liked it! I tried my best on it! I'm thinking of putting another chapter on**

**where it is the same story but than in Sam's POV **

**if you liked it please review!**


	2. Bacon Sam

**Hey guys! So this is the chapter in Sam's POV I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly**

_Sam's POV_

I stormed into Carly's apartment. 'hey Sam' Freddie greeted me. Great! Just the one person that I didn't want to see. 'No time Benson!' I yelled to him 'I need bacon NOW' I ran to the fridge and pulled out a large bag of bacon. Carly sat in the kitchen. 'Hey, what are you doing here?' she asked.

'I thought we could go to the smoothie together' I looked over at Freddie and saw he was very busy with his phone. 'but I see that the Nub Is here, so nevermind..' I said soft so he couldn't hear it 'you can't keep running away from him Sam' Carly whispered. 'please go to the smoothies with us, normally we did everything with the three of us' 'okay.. I'm just going to change my clothes first' I walked upstairs. It was getting harder and harder to get over Freddie. I still like him but he doesn't like me anymore.. he's going on dates with other girls and acts like a jerk. I decided to get over him. But that was easier said than done. 'do you guys want to go to the smoothies?' I asked when I was back. They nodded and followed me.

Me and Freddie sat down at a table when Carly was getting the smoothies. He looked so cute today. Oh no don't think that! Then you will never get over him. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. What I loved the most about him were those beautiful brown eyes. She could stare in it for hours when they were still together. I noticed that he was staring at me. 'watcha looking at Benson?'

'nothing' he said back. He looked so cute. Why is he doing this to me. 'whatever' I shrugged 'so are you also staying at Carly's tonight?' I asked trying to make a conversation. 'yeah, my mum is finally out of town for a day so Carly asked if I could' Freddie said. Carly came back with the smoothies

'T-Bo told me that the store is closing in 15 minutes because he is going deep sea diving with Spencer, so I figured we could head home and order a pizza or something.' We agreed and headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

Later that night we were laying on the couch. Carly stood up and said 'lets get changed Sam, Freddie you can get changed in Spencer's room if you want to.' 'I don't have any clothes with me, can you loan me some Carls?' 'sure' carly nodded.

When Carly and I were upstairs. Carly said ' okay, what is going on with you Sam?' I looked at her 'what are you talking about Carls?' 'oh come on! Every time Freddie is around you act all weird. Do you still have feelings for him?' I was shocked. Was it that visible? ' I don't know where you are talking about Carly' 'please be honest to me. I'm your best friend! But lately you don't tell me anything anymore' Carly had tears in her eyes. I sighed 'okay.. its true' Carly brightened up ' YOU STILL LIKE FREDDIE!' 'ssst Carls , not the whole building has to hear it' I hope Freddie didn't hear it .

'okay sorry, but why don't you guys start dating again?' Carly whispered excitedly. 'it's not that easy Carls! There are two people in a relationship you know? And he obviously doesn't like me anymore' I said hurt. 'you don't know that! Maybe he does!' Carly was now jumping on the bed. 'whatever, let's go downstairs'

Carly forced us into playing truth or dare. Carly asked Freddie. He chose truth 'don't you dare to ask about that thing' I whispered to her. Obviously she wanted to first so she asked something lamely instead ' okay, does your mum has some kind of disease that makes her crazy or is she just a weirdo?'

'she is just a weirdo' he answered. ' Sam, truth or dare?' Freddie asked me 'gimme a dare' I smirked.

'eat an entire ham in 5 minutes' 'hmm that going to be a hard one, my record is 6 minutes and 31 seconds' we all ran to the kitchen.

Ten minutes, a new record an entire ham and a few questions later it was Carly's turn to ask again

'Sam, truth or dare?' I was tired so I decided to go for a truth. 'what would you choose if you could choose between bacon and Freddie?' I saw the shock in Freddie's eyes. I was shocked myself too. If I said Freddie he would probably think that I was in love with him again, but if I said bacon he would be hurt. I decided to choose bacon. In that way at least I won't get hurt. 'Bacon! Ofcourse.' I saw the look of hurt in Freddie's eyes. Carly looked disappointed. She sighed 'wow, its already 1 AM ! we should get to sleep.' We all mumbled a goodnight.

After a few hours I still couldn't sleep. I felt so bad. Of course I would choose Freddie over bacon. I heard Carly next to me move 'Sam? Are you asleep?' she whispered to me. 'no' I whispered back. Carly sat up 'you feel bad about what you said don't you?' she asked softly. 'yeah I do' I had tears in my eyes. I didn't know you could feel so much for a boy. 'it will be alright Sammy, I promise' Carly was the only one that could call me Sammy, except for when Freddie and I dated. I hugged her. 'thanks Carls' Carly stood up. 'it's okay, I'm going to my room, there is not much space on this couch. Goodnight' 'bye' I said and I laid down again

After 30 minutes I woke up because my stomach was rumbling. I walked to the fridge to get out some food. I heard something in the living room 'hey watcha doing?' I heard Freddie. He was standing in the kitchen too. I tried to stay calm and said 'just thought it was time for a midnight bacon snack' I mentally slapped myself for saying bacon. I saw the hurt In his eyes return.

'did you really mean it?, what you said about me and bacon' he asked soft. I didn't say anything. I just walked to the couch and started eating. 'so you meant it?' he asked again. 'no' I sighed. i closed my eyes and kissed him. After a few minutes I pulled back. I realized what I had done. 'Im sorry, I shouldn't have d-done that. I-I think that I should go' I walked to the door when he pulled me back.

He kissed me again. 'b-but I thought you loved Carly again?' I asked anxiously. 'no, I don't'

'is it too late for you to love me?' I mimicked 'Carly told me everything Benson' 'I did that to get over you, it didn't work though, I love you Sam! Please believe me' it was kind of cute how desperate he sounded. After a few minutes of silence I said 'I love you too' Freddie brightened up. 'so do you want to be my girlfriend again?' he asked me. I felt so happy right now. 'yes I want to' we started to make out. I pulled back and said 'you are way better then bacon' Freddie smiled and kissed me on my nose. I love this boy so much. And this time I will not let him go. Not ever.


End file.
